Truth or Dare
by avatarmerida
Summary: aka I'm a sap for fluff and young!Royai


Aka I love writing fluff and young!royai -

"You're sure he smiled at you? Like a real smile?"  
"Well, I don't know I've never seen him smile before."  
"He doesn't really smile," said Riza taking a bite of her dinner. "Are you sure it wasn't a trick of the light?"  
"No, I was there!" Insisted Roy. "Your father said I was making great progress and smiled at me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive!"  
"Show me."  
Roy took a moment to call the image to his memory and recreate it for her. He furrowed his brow, puckered his lips and wrinkled his nose. He resembled an old blind man who had just eaten something sour and smelled something horrible.  
Riza dropped her fork and burst out laughing at the sight. "Oh my goodness," she said. "You look ridiculous."  
"It's a perfect imitation, I'm telling you."  
"Well if that's how my father looks when he smiles then I understand why he doesn't do it more often."  
"This is how a master alchemist expresses joy," he declared, exaggerating the face even more. Riza attempted to suppress her laughter, but Roy decided to continue the bit. He rose from his chair and dramatically made his way over to her, leaning close to her face and making it near impossible not to meet his gaze.  
"This is a lovely dinner you've prepared for us tonight," he trilled.  
"What is that accent you're doing?"  
"Why, I'm beyond delighted with this meal, positively giddy!"  
"You need to calm down, you're embarrassing yourself."  
"I've very much enjoyed spending time with a lovely young woman such as yourself, I'm glad your smile is prettier than your father's. Well I-."  
He ceased his comedy routine when he noticed she was no longer laughing. Rather, she was looking down at her plate. Though Roy swore he detected a hint of a small smile, the light blush that graced her face caused him to look back on his words. He was suddenly aware of how close he was to her and found himself similarly flustered. He quickly stood straight and made his way back to his chair.  
When her father went away for extended periods of time, for research purposes or to sit in on certifications, it allowed Roy and Riza pleasant moment like these. Roy had to be careful not let himself get too carried away, as Master Hawkeye was strict and wouldn't hesitate to kick him out at the first sign of any unprofessional behavior. They both knew this. But there was something about getting Riza to unwind, even for just a minute, that Roy found to be hopelessly… irresistible.  
"But I am happy for you," Riza said after a few minutes of awkward silence. "My father doesn't exactly hand out compliments, so that's good news."  
"Thanks," mustered Roy. "I mean, you deserve some of the credit, helping me study and all."  
"Well if you really want to thank me, you can do the dishes tonight."  
"You'll just rewash them anyway,"  
"I'll try to resist if you'll just rinse them properly for once."  
"Deal," said Roy with a chuckle. "So, any fun plans tonight?"  
"Just homework."  
"I'm sorry, I said 'fun' plans," he teased. "C'mon, if anyone deserves a night off, its you. There must be something fun happening."  
"Well there is this party…"  
"Perfect!"  
"But I don't really get invited to parties."  
"I don't believe that for a second."  
"Okay, I don't really go to parties."  
"Well I think it's about time you did!" declared Roy. "It'll be fun! I'll go with you! Just ten minutes! If you're not having the time of your life just say the word and we'll leave and you can do all the the homework your heart desires."  
"You really wanna go don't you?" she said with a sigh.  
"I really do."  
"Well then you better get started on the dishes if you want to leave on time."

"Are you sure I look okay?" asked Riza for the third time.  
"You look great."  
"What if there's dress code? What if I'm overdressed? Ya know, I never thought to ask because I didn't think I'd go so maybe we should-."  
"Riza!" Roy exclaimed, stopping in his tracks and taking her by the shoulders. "You look beautiful."  
A familiar blush returned to her cheeks as she offered him a smile. "Okay sorry," she muttered shyly. "I just like to be prepared. I guess I'm a little nervous. We're almost there, it's the next house."  
They made their way up the stairs to the front door and Roy got ready to knock, sending his companion a look of reassurance. But before he made contact, the door flung open and a petite brunette girl with glasses stood before them.  
"Riza!" She loudly exclaimed as she quickly trapped her in a hug. "I can't believe you came!"  
"Hi Melanie," said Riza, surprised. "It's uh good to see you. This is my… friend Roy."  
"Hi friend Roy!" Melanie practically screamed as she brought him into the hug. "Oh my gosh this is going to be such fun! Come in, come in!"  
She released them and lead them into the house where the rest of the guests waited.  
"Is she drunk?" Whispered Riza.  
"I don't know, you know her better than I do."  
They walked into the living room and found the other members of Riza's class were equally or more so intoxicated as the hostess was. And they were all excited to see Riza.  
They all told stories about their classes and teachers and Riza was worried Roy would feel left out but he laughed and contributed and made her forget why she dreaded coming in the first place.  
"So does anyone have any embarrassing stories about Riza?" Joked Roy.  
"Are you kidding?" laughed a boy. "She's little Miss Perfect! I've never even seen her yawn."  
"Yeah," chimed in the girl beside him. "I mean, there's was one time she corrected the teacher. You do not mess with Riza Hawkeye." "Well, I needed to try," laughed Roy.  
"So how did you two meet?" Asked Melanie.  
"He's my father's apprentice."  
"Oh, that is so romantic!"  
"Pardon?"  
"Ya know, it makes sense why you've never gone out with us before," said another girl. "Like, I know your father is strict, but it's also an excuse to spend more time with your boyfriend."  
Riza's eyes widened and Roy nearly choked on his drink. They suddenly saw just how close they were sitting and attempted to put some distance between them.  
"Oh no!"  
"You've misunderstood the situation-"  
"We're just friends-"  
"We're not dating-"  
"No way!"  
"Oh I'm sorry!" The girl exclaimed. "I didn't mean to assume anything!"  
"It's okay," says Roy, clearing his throat. "Ya know, I think I'm gonna get a drink. Anyone want a drink? I'm gonna get one. Let me get you a drink, Riza. You already have one but I'll get another. I'll be right back."  
Awkwardly, he made his way out of the room and into the kitchen as the girls quickly changed the subject.  
Roy looked through the cupboards looking for a glass and trying to figure out how to not let the incident create a lingering awkwardness for the rest of the weekend. "Glasses are on the top shelf," came a voice from behind him, startling Roy.  
"Oh, thanks Melanie." "So, I hope you won't think me rude but it seems to me that when Anna mentioned the idea of you and Riza dating, you kind of overreacted." "Well I happen to think I reacted the perfect amount." "Well I think you reacted like someone who wants to date her but can't." "What? Who? Me? No, I'm sorry but I think you're just drunk."  
"I think you're in denial."  
"Believe whatever you want," he said, pouring his drink. "I mean, she's totally not my type. I mean, I'm not her type."  
"Well which is it?"  
"Both."  
"Okay," she said unconvinced. "That's so weird because Riza was just saying how cute thinks boys with black hair are."  
"Yeah, I bet," he laughed. "How many boys have black hair at your school?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"I dunno, I'm taking a survey. I'm a little drunk. Does it matter?"  
"We'll see," said Melanie with a smirk. "C'mon, let's go back to the living room. We're all gonna play a game."

"The name of the game is truth or dare, ladies and gents!" Anna announced when everyone was seated. "Pretty self explanatory, ya pick a truth or ya do a dare. Let's get started!"

The game proceeded as described with little protest. Roy took it as an opportunity to get to know Riza and her friends better and Riza took it as a chance to drink two more very large glasses of whatever alcohol Melanie had stolen from her parents. It was nothing too crazy: the truths were mostly about whom everyone liked or disliked and the craziest dare so far was for Roy to show off his alchemy. So far.

"Okay Roy, your turn" said Melanie.

"Um, dare, I guess."

"Okay, I've got a good one," declared Melanie, getting up from her seat and leaning over to whisper in Roy's ear.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Roy sheepishly when she was finished.

"What?" asked Riza.

"It's nothing, don't worry."

"Oh come on!" Insisted a boy across the room. "Do it! Do it! Do it!" The rest of the room joined in the chanting, getting louder and louder until Roy finally gave in.

"Okay then," said Roy, nonchalantly as he leaned closer to Riza, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. Riza's eyes widened and her face went from mildly flushed to a full on tomato. The room laughed and clapped as she was delightfully caught off guard. Roy tried to hide his smile as he looked away from her, but was failing.

The game continued, the warmth never leaving Riza's face as she continued to enjoy herself. She felt more relaxed than she ever had before, unknowingly allowing herself to move closer to Roy. She wasn't stiff, she wasn't nervous, granted she was a little dizzy, but all in all she was very aware of how much fun she was having. And she owed it all to Roy. What a great guy. What a nice guy. What a handsome guy and wow did he smell good. Did he always smell so good? He had such a nice smile too, and his lips were so soft. Not that she cared or even thought about that before tonight. Well, maybe a little. She would deny it if asked, but she liked being so close to him. She never really noticed how intense his eyes were, and they were such a nice color-.

"Riza? Hello?" Oh no, had she been staring? "Um yeah what sorry?"

"Truth or dare?" repeated the girl beside Melanie.

"Oh oh, lemme guess!" interrupted another girl. "Truth!" The room laughed in response.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Riza.

"Oh, nothing bad! It's just that you've picked truth every time." she replied.

"I have not!"

"You kind of have," admitted Roy.

"I can do a dare if I want!" she insisted, very drunk. Truthfully, it was her first time being drunk, and she was rather good at it.

"Riza, you don't have to," said Roy.

"No, no no no!" she slurred. "I'll do one, bring it on!" Roy couldn't help but laugh and sent a look to the girl that said go easy on her.

"Okay," said the girl. "I dare you to… go into the hall closet… with a boy for seven minutes." "That's it?" spat Riza, not fully understanding the implications of the dare. "Okay. Fine. I'm not afraid of the dark. Come on, Roy."

"Heh, uh Riza I don't think you understand what she means."

"Roy it's fine, you're not scared of the dark either," she slurred, stumbling to stand up. "Come on, let's go. Lesgo. Let's goooo."

"Okay, but just to make sure you get there safely," he decided, taking her arm to steady her. "We'll be right back."

"We're sure you will," teased Melanie with a wink. "Take your time you two."

"This is such a weird dare," commented Riza when they entered. "I mean, there's even a light in here. It's not scary at all."

"Riza, it's not supposed to be scary," said Roy, clearing his throat. "It's supposed to be like… funny."

"Funny?"

"Okay not funny, but usually when a girl and a boy are alone together, with no one around…"

"I know."

"You know?!"

"Yeah Roy," she admitted quietly. "I know I've never been to a party or anything and I'm a little drunk but I'm not stupid, okay?"

"So you know…?"

"I know what they all think of me," she finished. "I know they like me well enough, but I know they think I'm this tightly wound girl who doesn't take risks or do anything fun."

"Riza, no one would dare call you boring."

"Well not to my face, but you heard the things they said about me. I don't really bend the rules or do anything terribly impulsive."

"Nothings wrong with that,"

"I know, I know. But I don't know if I do these things because it's who I am or because I'm afraid of getting in trouble. So, I know it's silly but can we just stay here for awhile?"

"Riza Hawkeye, are you asking me to lie just so you can improve your reputation?"

"Yes?"

"I've never respected you more," he laughed.

"I'm sorry," she said with a sigh, covering her face. "I know in a few years I won't remember any of this-."

"-You might not even remember any of this tomorrow…"

"But," she continued sternly. "I just want one night where I'm not the the weird girl who doesn't go to parties and corrects the teacher in class. I just wanna be somewhat normal, just for once. I'm sorry, I know it's stupid. But I'm having so much fun and I just I don't-."

"You don't have to explain anything to me," said Roy. "Not even the great Riza Hawkeye is immune to peer pressure."

"See, I knew you'd understand," she said with a sigh of relief. "Cause that's why you kissed me, right?"

"Um… not really."

"What? But Melanie dared you to."

"Well kind of…" he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "She didn't dare me to kiss you… she dared me to kiss the prettiest girl in the room."

"Oh," said Riza, looking to floor to avoid his eyes, not knowing that they were staring at the ceiling with the same task.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he continued nervously. "But you're kinda right, it was partly peer pressure."

"What was the other part?"

"I mean I kind of already wanted to," he said softly.

"Oh," she repeated.

"But I feel like I should be apologizing-."

"No, no it's okay," she insisted. "It wasn't horrible."

"Thanks," he chuckled.

"You're welcome," she replied, feeling less awkward. "And thanks for coming with me tonight. Just in case you're right and I don't remember much tomorrow, I just wanna make sure I tell you how much I apeciate it."

"Do you mean 'appreciate?'"

"Oh my gosh I'm so drunk," she laughed as she furthered buried her face in her hands. "I swear I am never drinking again."

"I don't envy the hangover you're gonna have tomorrow," said Roy, joining her laugher. Riza met his eyes as the two enjoyed the moment, and she brought him into a tight embrace. "I'm glad we're friends," she whispered as he returned the hug. He leaned his chin against her forehead, the rose scent of her hair tickling his nose.

"Me too."

"And since I have this liquid courage and probably won't remember this tomorrow, I just wanna tell you-."

"Well, well, well, isn't that cute," came a voice suddenly as the door opened quickly. The light caught the two fitness off guard and they quickly broke the embrace. Riza's classmates gave the two knowing looks as they tried to reclaim their composure.

"Looks like you two had fun," said a boy from the back.

Riza cleared her throat. "Thank you all for a lovely evening but I think it's time we were going." she stepped out of the closet and offered her hand back to Roy dramatically. "Roy?"

"Right behind you," he said, taking it. Two pair walked home hand in hand, not speaking a single word.

"So I trust you both maintained your studies in my absence?"

"Yes, father."

"Of course, Master Hawkeye."

"Very good," commented Master Hawkeye, turning to Roy. "I look forward to seeing your further progress. I hope one positive comment hasn't boosted your ego too much and caused you to slack off."

"Of course not, sir."

"Good, because I'm doubling your reading this week. I hope you're up to it."

"Of course sir."

"Mister Mustang worked very hard all weekend father," chimed in Riza. "I think he might deserve a break."

"I don't believe I asked your opinion on how to instruct my apprentice, but thank you for opinion," replied her father, coldly.

"Yes father. Sorry father." her face fell and she slouched down in her chair. Normally, he father preferred dining alone but when he did join them at the table, he preferred to do it in silence. Riza poked around her Plate until Roy caught her attention from across the table. He scrunched his face into his awful impression of her father's smile, mouthing words to her while her father focused on his food. It lifted her mood tremendously, and Riza momentarily forgot herself and let a laugh slip out. Roy coughed to cover for her, not wanting her to receive another comment from her father.

"Boy, if you're going to cause such a racket then at least make yourself useful whilst you do it," said Master Hawkeye sternly. "Fetch me some pepper from the pantry, this chicken is rather bland."

"Of course, right away," said Roy as he excused himself from the table. Riza sat in silence for a minute before she rose from the table as well.

"I'm not sure if he knows what shelf the spices are on, so I'm gonna go show him. I'll be right back." Riza swiftly made her way to the pantry and shut the door behind her. There stood Roy, moving items around looking for the pepper.

"Oh hi-."

"I reorganized the shelves last week," she said quickly. "The pepper is over here now." She reached behind him and placed it in his hands.

"Oh, thanks-." Before he could fully understand what was happening, Riza stood on her toes and pressed her mouth to his. He walked backwards quickly in surprise, and she followed until he was against the wall. He allowed himself to relax and close his eyes as he brought her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, smiling as she allowed him to lift her off the ground. In doing so, they knocked numerous things off the shelves, but neither noticed or really cared. Eventually, she finally broke the kiss and slowly opened her eyes to see a blushing Roy. He stood before her totally flabbergasted, his eyes still closed and his hair a complete mess. She giggled at the sight.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," he said, he voice wavering. "But what that for?"

"I dared myself," she said with a smile, leaning in to kiss him again before being interrupted by a voice on the other side of the door.

"Does it honestly take two people to fetch a pepper shaker?"


End file.
